


from a BAD END to a GOOD LOVE?

by MechaMasayo



Category: Clannad
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaMasayo/pseuds/MechaMasayo
Summary: Based off the Bad Ending from the original visual novel, Tomoya and Youhei are in a relationship.Just a fun work that shows what their lives may be like after becoming a couple.
Relationships: Okazaki Tomoya/Sunohara Youhei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Tomoya Okazaki was quite happy. Despite many protests, Youhei had let him stay overnight. They were now getting ready to sleep. Youhei was already in his bed, but Tomoya was awkwardly standing in front of Youhei, who was already drifting off.

“Okazaki…what’re you doing…?” Youhei mumbled, not making eye contact.

“Trying to find the best snuggle position.”

Youhei, now awake, shouted his trademark “Eeeek!!!” and jolted up. Tomoya was looking over the bed, seriously trying to find the best spot.

“Can’t you just sleep on the floor?”

“But we’re lovers! You can’t just leave me like that! What about when we’re married? Will you do that to your loving husband?”

“Eeeek!!!” Youhei screeched.

“SHUT UP!” shouted a voice across the hall.

Both boys awkwardly calmed down and took a breath.

“Okazaki…I know I sai- WHAT!?”

Youhei saw and felt Tomoya slide in front of him and start to hug him.

“Perfect~” Tomoya hummed.

“It’s definitely not perfect! Please sleep on the floor!”

“Nope. I wanna always be with you.” Tomoya smiled at his partner.

Youhei quickly pushed Tomoya off the edge of the bed and rolled over.

“Ow…It hurts so bad…”

Youhei tried to ignore him.

“Oh no…It’s getting worse.”

Youhei still stayed looking at the wall, trying to think of something else.

“Sunohara…Sunohara…Su-no-ha-ra…ah…!”

“Don’t call my name like that!” Youhei shouted, whipping around to look at Tomoya.

He saw Tomoya was lying on the floor, actually looking like he was in pain.

“O-Okazaki, what?”

“Ah, my one and only Sunohara… You’ve come to see me in my final moments. Ah…my love, how you torment me so…!”

“Don’t talk like you’re in a play!” Youhei yelled.

“You don’t know the pain…the pain of being denied by the man you love…!”

Youhei didn’t know why, but it somehow felt a bit bad, seeing Tomoya crumpled on the floor and moping over him. He only agreed to dating him because he didn’t want to lose his best friend, but he hadn’t realized that Tomoya would play it up so much. He kinda thought it was all a joke, but did Tomoya really like him that much?

“Okazaki…I’m sor- AGAIN?!”

Tomoya was once again in bed with him, squishing his head into Youhei’s chest.

“You really do love me! My only Sunohara! I knew it!” Tomoya had a wide grin and joy in his voice.

“Eeeek!!!”

“SHUT UP!” the same voice in the hall yelled again.

Resigning himself to Tomoya’s clingy behavior, Youhei tried to go to sleep. Tomoya slowly stopped moving and was content just being next to his new lover. Youhei felt the warmth from Tomoya’s body meet his own as their breaths slowed.

_ I guess…this isn’t awful. _ Youhei thought just before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Youhei woke suddenly. He nearly passed out when he saw a blue haired boy lying next to him. He took a moment to remember what happened yesterday. Tomoya confessed, he accepted, and they slept in the same bed. He tried to get out of bed carefully, but Tomoya still stirred as he got up.

“Sunohara…”

“…what?”

“Thanks for last night <3” Tomoya winked at him.

“Eeeek!!!” Youhei jumped right off the floor.

“Wow! So high!” Okazaki applauded him, sending the sound of clapping through the room.

“Don’t clap! And get out of my bed!”

“You mean  _ our _ bed? This is our love nest, you know.”

“Don’t just decide it’s ours! And this isn’t a love nest!” Youhei shouted.

“But I ran away, so you have to keep me. As my lover, it’s your responsibility.”

“Eeeek!!!”

Tomoya laughed heartily, and Youhei took this chance to go change clothes. He sighed as he slipped them off, awkwardly looking back to see if his lover was watching. Tomoya was actually just getting out of bed himself, still wearing his uniform, now majorly wrinkled. Youhei put on his uniform and grabbed his bag before heading towards the door.

“Sunohara?”

“Yeah?”

Tomoya kissed him on the lips suddenly.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!”

Tomoya was blushing slightly, with a small smile on his face.

“It’s for the road. And as a thank you. I’m really glad you’ve let me stay.” Tomoya said. “And for accepting my feelings…”

Youhei was a bit surprised, he hadn’t seen Tomoya look bashful before.

_ I guess that’s cute, in a way. _

His brain nearly melted after he thought that. Tomoya Okazaki is not cute! Guys can’t be cute.

Tomoya grabbed his hand and led him out the door with a skip in his step. Youhei made some vague noises of protest, but still let his lover guide him.

As they left the dorm, the sun shined down on them. Tomoya was smiling and still pulling him along. Cherry blossoms scattered around the two boys as they ran towards their school.

_ “A new happiness,” huh.. _

Youhei gazed at Tomoya and thought to himself.

He didn’t know exactly how this relationship might turn out, but he felt a bud of joy slowly form when Tomoya smiled at him like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch break had just started, and it only took about five seconds until Youhei was being yanked by the collar all the way outside.

“OW! Kyou, what are you doing?!” Youhei tried to ask the purple-haired girl.

Letting go of him suddenly, Youhei fell down on the grass.

“So, I heard a strange rumor. That you and Okazaki were walking to school  _ hand in hand _ .”

Youhei gulped.

“Um…”

“Would you care to explain?” she asked with a smile that promised a beating if he answered wrong.

“Sunohara!”

“Onee-chan!”

In the middle of his cowering, Youhei looked up to see Tomoya and Ryou. Tomoya rushed over to him in a panic, checking for wounds.

“Are you okay?” Tomoya’s voice shook just a bit.

“Uh…yeah?”

_ Why did you never care when I got hit before…? _

“Good… I was so worried.” Tomoya pulled him into a hug.

He could see both Kyou and Ryou freeze like statues as they watched the homoerotic scene.

“O-Okazaki…so it’s true?” Kyou uncharacteristically stuttered.

Tomoya looked back at her, still holding Youhei, with a somewhat clueless expression.

“What is?”

“That you two are…well…” she made a circling gesture with her finger as she pointed at the two boys.

“Oh. Yes! We’re an official couple!” Tomoya beamed at her while pulling Youhei up and supporting him with a shoulder.

“Don’t decide that on your own!” Youhei shouted.

“Huh? I confessed, you said yes, we slept together. Is that not enough?” Tomoya made an innocent face.

Youhei could feel the glare from Kyou pierce his soul.

_ He has to be doing this on purpose! _

“Don’t say it like that!” Youhei’s voice was getting hoarse.

“But I don’t want to shorten our heart throbbing love story! It’s a tale that will inspire a generation.”

“Eeeek!!!”

Kyou’s eyes were only red dots as she advanced on Youhei.

“YO-U-HE-I…!” she growled.

“Why are you mad at me?! Okazaki started it!”

Seeing she wasn’t going to listen and fearing for his life, Youhei nudged Tomoya multiple times to start moving. Just before Kyou could get to him, he started to run, dragging his lover along.

“Come back here!” Kyou screamed after them.

“Onee-chan!” Ryou was bringing up the rear holding two lunch boxes that were meant for her and her sister.

Youhei was running as fast as he could with Tomoya by his side.

“This is pretty romantic! Next time, will you carry me bridal-style?” Tomoya laughed out through his somewhat strained breaths.

“Eeeek!!!”

“Ah. I’ll kiss you again!”

Youhei didn’t even get to respond as Tomoya joined their lips. The roar of Kyou got even stronger as Youhei picked up the pace. Tomoya was happily running beside his boyfriend as he pulled him along this time. The two swerved around a corner as Kyou was right on their tails.

_ Why is my life getting even crazier!? _ Youhei thought exasperatedly.

However, as he tightened his grip on the other boy’s hand, he realized something for himself.

_ I think…I can be happy with Okazaki…even if it’s a little weird. _

His realization didn’t stop him from slamming into a wall face first, though.


	4. Chapter 4

“Onii-chan!” rang a young girl’s voice throughout the small dorm room.

“Oh, hey.” Youhei said disinterestedly, sitting on his bed.

“Onii-chan! What happened to your face?!” Mei shouted, noticing the large bruise on her brother’s forehead.

“I hit a wall.” He muttered.

“Really!?”

“Yeah.”

The two stayed in silence until the door opened again.

“Sunohara, I got some ice from Misae-san, she even wished you well. Do you feel any-“ Tomoya stopped as he was met with two small eyes.

“Hi! Are you Onii-chan’s friend?” Mei smiled up at Tomoya, who towered over her.

_ Don’t say it. PLEASE don’t say it. _

“I’m his lover.”

Youhei fell backwards onto the bedspread.

Mei seemed to need a minute to process the information. She then turned to Youhei, who was mumbling angrily.

“Onii-chan?”

He didn’t answer.

“Onii-chan?” Mei tried again.

“Yeah, Onii-chan. You shouldn’t keep your sister waiting.” Tomoya said in a higher register.

“Don’t call me Onii-chan, Okazaki!”

“You’re right, it would be weird as lovers to call you that.” Tomoya shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s not why!”

“Onii-chan, if you are lovers, it’s fine. But will you tell me?”

Youhei half-sat up and nodded his head. Seeing his partner’s unwillingness to talk, Tomoya began to speak again.

“I’m Tomoya Okazaki, I’ve known your brother for a while. We just became lovers yesterday though. But you don’t need to worry. I love him with all my heart!” Tomoya proclaimed proudly.

Mei seemed impressed by Tomoya’s sincerity and turned to her brother with a smile.

“Wow, Onii-chan! I’m so happy for you!” Mei said.

Tomoya slid onto the bed and pulled his boyfriend upright.

“Thanks.” Youhei muttered.

Both Mei and Tomoya had a good-natured laugh at Youhei’s standoffishedness.

“You seem like you’ve got some happiness again.” Mei looked at the two fondly.

“Well? What do you think?” Tomoya nudged Youhei with his shoulder.

Youhei knew he was happy with Tomoya by his side, but saying it out loud was somewhat scary. It was pretty weird in his mind to be in a relationship with another boy.

“Uh…I’m happy with Okazaki.”

“Yay!” Tomoya cheered and turned to Mei with a smile. “Did you hear that Mei-chan?”

“Yes! Hooray!”

The two raised their arms shouting “Hooray!” multiple times.

* * *

A few hours later, Mei had decided to go home, feeling her brother was in good hands. Tomoya and Youhei were sitting on the edge of the blonde’s bed.

“That was fun. I like your sister.” Tomoya told his partner.

“Good for you.”

“Hey, something wrong?” Tomoya was a bit concerned.

There was a long pause as Youhei looked at Tomoya.

“No, actually…this is good.”

Tomoya hummed in satisfaction and leaned against the other boy.

They spent a long while there, just soaking in this sudden but strong happiness they found together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
